DESCRIPTION (provided by candidate): It is hypothesized that gratitude is felt when a benefit is perceived as an indication of the benefactor's positive regard for the recipient. Past theory suggests that this makes the recipient feel closer to the benefactor and feel motivated to demonstrate appreciation, thus drawing the benefactor closer to the relationship. This "connective gratitude" has the potential to create a positive interaction cycle between two people, leading to better relationships and increasing long term social resources, which has positive implications for one's health and well-being. In experiments one and two, participants will interact with confederates who provide them with benefits in a laboratory setting. Using interpersonal closeness variables and emotion ratings as dependent measures, these experiments test the causes of gratitude as distinct from other positive experiences. Experiment three tests the hypothesis that the closer feelings toward the benefactor are the result of the relationship-specific appraisal (not simply a moral-goodness appraisal} of the benefactor by comparing recipient and third-party ratings of a benefactor. Finally, roommates will complete dally diaries of their interactions for 21 days, with one half of the pairs receiving a gratitude induction at day 11, to demonstrate the potential long-term benefits of a single gratitude experience within an emerging relationship. Findings from this series of studies will contribute to our understanding of the relationship benefits of positive emotions by studying them in the interpersonal domain in which they occur.